naruto_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EmperorSigma/Election of the Mighty Shinkage!!!
Hello fellow wikia editors it is I, Emperor Sigma. This will mostly likely be a long boring blog, but I promise if you're cut out for the job it will be worth. This means, I''', and I mean '''I will choose who will be chosen a Kage and be apart of the Shinkage. Theses roles will be split up into Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage, Mizukage, and last but least Tsuchikage (I meant what I said last but least he's weak though has a big role). What Each Kage Plays Hokage: Leaf Shadow is me Emperor Sigma my role is pretty much running the site, though there is one thing I will do. Any Uchiha Clan based people will be looked through thoroughly by me. What I will be looking for I how they survived the massacre. That's all for now i'll make a blog later for it. Kazekage: Wind Shadow will be basically a mini-me he will also be by my side when ever I need him/her to do something for me. Though this particular person as I would will be in charge of any Senju Clan based Characters! more to come... Raikage: Lightning Shadow Now, I have to say that the position of Raikage is a tough one to assign. It is a position that requires literally great skills in all things roleplay and character/technique creation, among other related skills. And without a doubt, even beyond that of myself and the Kazekage, he/she will be the best person for this position. While I can say he is arrogant at times, he/she has more than enough skill and experience to back up his claims. As Raikage, it is important that he be someone who knows how to come across as blunt and honest in order to help users improve their work. He was the only one who I saw taking initiative too. To him, it wasn't about the perks of being Admin, but rather to be able to help NF as a whole and the userbase as well. He began making preparations by discussing possible new policies for content on with the Kazekage. In addition to this, the user has always proven himself to be a responsible leader on other Wiki sites that I have had the pleasure of working together with him on, whether as an Admin or as a normal user. Magic is his speciality, and subsequently, spiritual principles that are present all throughout the Narutoverse are all within his area of expertise. It is because of this that he/she is also someone you can go to ask for advice regarding your character and how to go about creating certain techniques. Mizukage: Water Shadow For the most part, I can say he/she will be chosen to be an Admin simply because he/she is someone I Admin can trust and rely on. The position of Tsuchikage requires someone to keep an eye on the Chatroom, and based off my understanding, Ben is on there rather often and is definitely someone who will do well in keeping tabs there and making sure everybody maintains decorum. Tsuchikage: Goes without saying, he/she knows his/her stuff. He/she knows how to read a person's nature and is able to properly deduce the best course of action for an argument. I'd go in depth with this but there's very little to say that most users don't already know. Category:Blog posts